Unexpected Endings
by EragonFanatic
Summary: Mallory/Jared. Incest. Don't read if you don't like the pairing. If you would leave NICE reviews, that would be highly appreciated. People who write reviews will be listed in the next chapter if you consider that a GOOD bribe. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt an udder need to write something from Spiderwick Chronicles and I enjoy Mallory/Jared. But beware, incestual SLASH!!Muhaaaa!! Anyways, it's sort of a mixture of the movie and the books.**

Jared Grace hit his bedroom wall in fury. That's what happens when he's bored. He gets angry and hit things. Simon was at camp and his mom was out. That only left Mallory, and he didn't dare talk to her for fear of accidentally doing something to her that he had wanted to do for a long time. Sighing, Jared _THUMPED!_ onto his bed and laid back. That was when he heard them, the fateful footsteps that would lead him into something that was, of course, unexpected by everyone.

"Jared! I told you not to hit anything! I'm in charge while Mom is gone! That means that _you_ have to answer to _me!_" Mallory cried as she entered Jared and Simon's bedroom.

Jared said nothing, just continued staring at the ceiling.

"Are you even listening?!" Mallory yelled at him, putting her hands on her hips.

Yet Jared continued to say nothing, just look at the ceiling above him.

"THAT'S IT, BRAT!" Mallory bellowed as she pounced on Jared.

"AH!" Jared said as he tried to pull her off of him.

Mallory pinned him beneath her, her hands holding his arms back, and her legs pinning his. She smiled triumphantly down at him, and stopped when she felt something touching her above her legs, where her body began to pin his beneath her's.

"Mallory. Get off of me!" Jared yelled at his older sister, as she continued to pin him down.

"Oh, so he speaks."

"I mean it Mallory. For both of our safety, get off of me!" Jared begged her. "Please."

Mallory looked down at Jared and stopped. He looked...Different. Almost like, well...He just looked different and that was all that she needed to see to obey him. Quickly as she could, Mallory stood and left his room, after she had realized what it was that had been touching her when she had been pinning Jared down. Slamming her bedroom door, Mallory sat against her bed, and began to cry.

After Mallory had left, Jared sat up in his bed, eyes wide, as he realized what she had done to him. He had already figured out that he liked his sister more than a brother should, yet he had no idea that that would happen when she was making contact with him. Jared waited for a minute, realizing in his thoughts that he really _did_ need to go and explain things to her. He really didn't want to, but seeing as it had to be done, he really didn't have a choice. Sighing in nervousness, Jared headed down the hall and stood in front of her door.

_KNOCK!_

"Mallory? I need to talk to you." Jared said, still holding his hand against the doorway.

Not hearing anything, Jared slowly opened the door and entered, realizing at once why there hadn't been any noises coming from the room. Mallory was asleep on the floor. She laid on her side he left arm underneat her head, and her right hand held out on the ground. Without making any noise, Jared walked over and kneeled by his sister. As he looked down at her right hand, he saw that she was holding something in a frame. Reaching down, Jared extracted it from her hand and held it up into the light.

It was a picture. To be exact, the picture that their mother had taken of them, right before their parents had divorced. Mallory was kissing Jared on the cheek as some of the 'cool' kids, that didn't know that she was his sister, passed. Jared was blushing like a tomato and had his arm around her waste. Jared remembered that day well because it was the day that he had admitted his true feelings about his sister to himself.

Jared sat and looked at the picture until he heard the front door open and the faint call of his mother. Standing, Jared set a pillow underneath Mallory's head, shivering as he touched her, and threw a blanket over her, setting the picture up near her. Then he headed downstairs to see his mother.

Dinner that night was stiff. Jared and Mallory would talk to their mother individually, yet didn't dare to say a word to eachother. Their mother, of course, was used to it, seeing as Jared and Mallory always seemed to be fighting since the divorce. Mallory didn't seem to keen to talking her brothers, yet Jared always looked ready to burst with excitement whenever he looked at Mallory, and Simon was just there.

"So how was your guy's day today?" Their mother asked them as dinner neards it's end.

"Okay." Mallory said, making sure that Jared wasn't looking at her.

"Yeah. It was...good." Jared said as he peered into the basket of breadsticks before him.

"Jared, you seem a little distant. Are you feeling alright?" His mom asked as she stuck her hand to her forehead. "You seem a bit warm. Go up to bed while Mallory and I finish putting stuff away."

"Night." Jared said to his mom as he walked up the stairs and crashed onto his bed, thinking of ways to sneak out of his room that night and talk to Mallory.

Mallory and Mrs. Grace washed dishes in near silence. Mallory dried the recently cleaned dishes while her mother washed them.

"So, what's going on with you and Jared?" Mrs. Grace broke the silence. "You guys seemed unwilling to talk to eachother, did you two have another fight?"

"Sort of." Mallory said.

"Well, tell me about it."

"About everything?" Mallory asked as she put several clean dishes away.

"Yeah. Come on, hon. You know that I would never judge or yell at you or your brothers." her mother said, then saw the look on Mallory's face and added, "Again."

"Alright," Mallory said and explained _everything_. What happened, her feelings, and how she felt at the moment.

"Okay so, you think Jared might have a crush on you, and _you _might feel the same?" Her mom asked finally.

"Yeah. Please don't yell."

"I'm not going to yell. That _would_ explain the bickering, the excitement in both of your eyes whenever you see eachother, and the constant blushing." Mallory's mother said.

"So, is it okay to act upon eachother's feelings?" Mallory asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Go for it. I won't mind. I don't think your dad will either as a matter of fact." Mrs. Grace said.

"Really? So, can I go talk to him right now?" Mallory asked.

"Sure. Go ahead. Just, don't make too much noise if you're gonna _do _something. If I do hear anything, I'm not gonna walk in, but still."

"Alright, Mom!" said Mallory who was already at the top of the stairs. Knocking on Jared's door, Mallory entered the most important moment of her life.

**I hope that you liked it. By the way, in case you hadn't figured this out, Mrs. Grace **_**is**_** Jared and Mallory's mom. Just in case though. **

**Sorry about how the Mom reacted to the whole thing. Stupidly enough, I didn't want Jared and Mallory doing anything unless their**

**Mom was okay with it first. **

**If you have issues with my story, for instance how Mrs. Grace reacted, which I've **_**already**_** apologized for, please do not leave a**

**review. Message me if you do.**

**Leave NICE reviews please.**


	2. Simon as a Witness

**Thank you so much ameko200. It's nice to have some people that read and have the guts to leave a review. Anyways, here's the second chapter.**

Simon Grace walked up the front porch steps and heard voices just beyond the doorway. Knowing the door was unlocked, Simon continued to stand in front of the door, thinking. He wondered if things had changed while he had been gone. _Probably have._ He thought and continued to stare at the ram's head door knocker. Pulling his duffel bag onto his shoulder, he opened the door and entered.

Mrs. Grace was standing at the oven in the kitchen, telling Mallory and Jared, who were sitting at the table, about her first boyfriend. Mallory and Jared were laughing and smiling at the things that Simon's mother was saying. Simon set his coat and duffel bag by the front steps and entered the kitchen. Mrs. Grace stopped talking and looked at Simon smiling while Mallory looked at him nervously and Jared tentatively looked at the top of the table.

"Hey, Simon. Did Brennan's mom drop you off?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"Yeah."Simon answered quietly.

"How was camp, hon?" Mrs. Grace asked.

"Fine."

"Hey...Simon."Mallory muttered to him.

"Yeah. H-Hi." Jared said, still looking down at the table top.

"Is dinner almost done?" Simon asked his mother, pretending to be oblivious to the odd behavior of his siblings.

"Yeah, hon. Go ahead and sit down. Jared, set the table." Mrs. Grace ordered her son. As Jared grabbed the silverware from the drawer, his mother patted his back, and Simon sat down, looking at Mallory suspiciously.

Jared set the table and sat across from his sister, next to his mother, and Mrs. Grace set the table. Dinner was mostly quiet, other than Mrs. Grace questioning Simon about his time at camp. Jared and Mallory didn't talk much, just like they hadn't a few nights prior, except to occasionly mutter yes and/or no. Mallory seemed to be smirking on the inside, and Jared seemed to be planning something for later. Simone wondered what it was that was wrong with his two siblings as he filled his mother in on his abscenses.

When dinner finished, Simon and Mallory cleared, and Jared washed dishes with his mother while the other two went upstairs. Mallory still didn't say anything to Simon, and went straight to her room. Simon went straight to his and Jared's room, seeing as he had his duffel bag. Setting it down on the floor, he silently got ready for bed. He laid down underneath the covers with a flashlight, and awaited his brother to come into the room. Jared came into their room a few minutes later, and silently got dressed for bed. He checked that Simon was asleep, who was very good at faking sleep, and left the room, closing the door behind himself.

Simon stood and slowly walked down the hall, just in time to see Mallory's door closing. He snuck over to it, making sure, that his mother was in bed. Putting his ear to the door, he listened to his brother and sister's voices just beyond the rectangle of wood.

"I told you I was sorry Mallory. I just don't know how he'll take it. I was nervous. 'Sides, you didn't do much better." Jared was saying.

"Yeah, but Mom took it okay. I'm sure Simon will too."Mallory responded.

"But Simon's not Mom. No offense, but he's more logical and less keen to break rules."Jared said.

"We're gonna have to tell him some time. I'd rather us tell him than him figure it out by himself." Mallory pointed out.

"Yeah. But, soon, okay? I don't want to have to sneak around."said Jared. Then, they were quiet. Peeking under the door, Jared could make out the fact that both were sitting on Mallory's bed, but they were moving. Their feet were turned towards eachother's and their was a weird sucking noise, as well as a grown. He saw Jared's hand move to Mallory's back.

"I need to go to bed, or he'll get suspicious." Jared said. Their was one more sucking noise and then footsteps. Simon quickly used the flashlight that he had taken with him to find his way back to their room. He put the flashlight underneath his bed and covered himself up, pretending, once more, to be asleep.

**Sorry, this was a short one. Most of it was from Simon's POV, but whatever. Please, if you read, LEAVE A REVIEW!! I get so sick of people reading my stories and not leaving reviews. But only send reviews if you liked the story. I don't like mean reviews, as I had gotten on one of my other fanfictions, which I, not surprisingly, ended up deleting. Hmm...I wonder why. ANYWAYS! Tell me if I should post another chapter.**


End file.
